The Captain's Maid (Faramir & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: Long have you desired the affection of young Captain Faramir, but you never thought that he would notice you. Your daily joy coming from your duty to tend to the Captain's bedchambers. Upon the Captain's return from battle, you find that you were wrong all along.


The sun was beginning to set as you straightened the last wrinkle out of the Captain's luxurious bed and then you hear it; the clear ringing of the famous horns of Gondor. The horns capturing your full attention until you realise how little time you have left before the Captain will be here, wanting to rest in his clean bed chambers. Hurriedly, you look about the room making sure that you did not miss a thing; eventually you reach his bathing room and breathe a sigh of relief that you had successfully made his room a spotless masterpiece, but in your lackadaisical state you bump into a side table holding a glass vase of flowers in it. Falling to the ground, the glass vase shatters into pieces. In shock you cover your face with your hands out of shame and embarrassment as you silently begin to you scold yourself before you go to grab your broom and a dustpan. You can hardly believe how much glass and water spread on the floor, but regardless, you begin to sweep it up as quickly as you can. With all of the glass swept and the flowers pitched, you grab a large rag to mop up the water and amongst your huffing and deep thought you failed to hear the Captain's chamber doors open. Quietly he walks over unnoticed by you until his well-worn boots come into your view.

In panic you slowly look up to meet the young Captain's kind-hearted smile as he gazes at you in awe. Speechless you blush as you look down again. "My Lady?" You look up shocked by what he called you, you are a simple house maid, hardly worthy of the title of a Lady. "My Lady?" He repeats himself as he kneels down looking at you with concern. Meeting his gaze you manage to utter; "Yes, my Captain?" You quickly drop your eyes, remembering your place as you continue to mop up the remaining water. "Do you need assistance, my Lady?" Shaking your head you respond quietly, "No, my Captain. It was my own doing, and I will clean it. My sincerest apologies, I will have this clean very soon and then I will leave you be. I know that you must be tired from your travels." He continues to smile at you as you vigorously wipe the floor, "Are you sure that you do not need any help?" Again, you shake your head, "No, my Captain. I will have this room clean when I leave." Chuckling lightly he shakes his head, "You needn't act so lowly around me, my Lady. For I see no difference between you and I; besides that fact that I am a man and you are a woman. Please," he says sweetly looking in your eyes, "call me Faramir." Blushing again, you giggle, "As you wish….Faramir," you say cautiously. Faramir's smile becomes even brighter as he sets himself on his bed that you just made. "Now," he begins as leans back on his right elbow, watching you intently, "pray tell, my Lady. What is your name?" Nervously you give it to him and he instantly sits up and looks off distantly, enchanted by your name, "How beautiful. It is not a name that I hear commonly in Minas Tirith," his eyes look back to you, "But then again, rarely does one find a woman as beautiful as you in all of the world." Turning your head suddenly, you prepared to snap back at him, thinking that you heard sarcasm in his tone, but when you look at him you see honesty. Blush runs fervently upon your face as you stand to bow to him before putting your cleaning tools away, "thank you Captain…Faramir." Your eyes meet his once more and a warm feeling fills your stomach, "you are most kind to me."

Standing up he walks toward you slowly, "I am not nearly as kind to you as you have been to me," he whispers knowingly. You look to him petrified, realising what he meant you look to the floor and turn to run to your things and leave. But he grabs you, "No, please! I meant no harm," he says as he tries to calm you in his grasp. "Or to mock you!" You finally stop fidgeting in his strong hands and grant him the eye contact he so desired, "do you think that I did not know that it was you who left roses on my pillow every night ever since you were entrusted to caretake my room?" Frightened and embarrassed, tears begin to stream down your face as you panic, "please, do not have me punished Captain! I meant only kindness by my deeds!" Hurt, he looks into your eyes sorrowfully, "Why would I do such a horrid thing to the most beautiful and kind woman that I have ever met?"

Without warning Faramir tenderly kisses you on the lips, loosing yourself in his embrace you passionately kiss him back. Upon breaking the kiss he inquires, "did you not think that I look upon you with the same love that you looked upon me?" You were absolutely shocked as you shake your head, "I have always loved you longingly and from afar, as if I were in love with a dream. I never expected you to take notice." Tears begin to pool in his eyes, "As for a man who was never shown love in his life, besides from his brother, I know when someone is being caring and affectionate towards me." You look at him sadly, recalling how his wretched father treats him, "Oh Faramir, I have seen how your father treats you," you bravely grasp his face in your hands, no longer fearing because of your title, "and it has broken my heart since I first knew." You turn his head towards yours to look him deeper in the eye, "all I have ever wanted to do was to comfort you and show you true love in every way that I can." Feeling even bolder, you kiss him with even more passion and longing than before. The two of your maintain the kiss until you can no longer hold your breath. You both look down at each others chests, panting, "I love you." He declares, "I really do. I just only now have the courage to tell you so. For I have also loved you from afar." Smiling as tears continue to run down your face, you respond unashamedly, "I love you, Faramir. More than you could ever know." Faramir kisses you once more before turning his gaze from you to his bed; asking kindly. You look down nervously as you smile and blush even more than before; he looks at you still in question, "have I misunderstood your desires, my Lady?" Looking back up at him you shake your head smiling, "No, Faramir. You have understood me correctly. I am just nervous." Kind eyes gaze into yours again, "please do not fear me. I promise to never hurt you and no one will, for you are now and forever under my protection." You look at him sweetly as you gather up the courage to walk to his bed as he follows. Turning to him he ensnares you in another lustful kiss, your skin grows hotter as you both begin to pant.

Just before you turn to sit on his bed he pulls you in and kisses you again as his hands begin to explore your body, making you moan quietly into his mouth. Breaking the kiss you share a lustful stare as you begin to remove his tunic as he watches in adoration of your movements. Your heart begins to pound loudly as you take in his handsome shirtless chest, instinctively you reach out to feel it with both of your hands and as you do Faramir lets out breathless sigh. "You are so handsome, Faramir. Yet you are still unmarried?" Faramir gives you a pained look, "My father would only wed me to a woman if Boromir were unable to have children, he does not even want a wife!" He scoffs in distaste. You smile at him with hope in your eyes, "perhaps we could persuade your father to allow us to be married," smiling briefly at you he nods. You loved Faramir so deeply, you felt his pain and all you wanted in the world was to end it.

At a lose for all words, crush your lips onto his once more, both of you instantaneously loosing yourself in your own passion. Gently, Faramir lowers you onto the bed; slipping you right out of your shoes. Breaking the kiss he stands up with a playful grin on his face, "why we are still clothed is beyond me!" He teases as he clumsily pulls off his boots and you look at him with a kittenish smile, "why indeed?" With that you untie your bodice and as you reach around to untie your dress, you feel his warm hands on yours, "please. Allow me." Faramir stands naked behind you as he unties the rest of your dress, pulling the fabric back he exposes your shoulder. You hear a low moan behind you as he begins to worship the skin there; kissing and sucking it, leaving red love marks in their wake.

This sensation drives you wild as you begin to moan his name; his lust growing increasingly desperate for you as he rips the remaining of the dress off of you and you growl in response. Faramir turns you around and lays you back down on the bed again, his naked body flush against yours. Hands roaming as your moans become loud and desperate. You instinctively open your legs and he immediately comes between them; heated lips never leaving yours. Neither of your can stand it any longer as he looks at you asking permission once more, you quickly move your hips to rub his throbbing need as your answer. He meets you in a kiss as he slowly enters you, the kiss broken suddenly for both of you to gasp in ecstasy. Gradually he begins to move inside you, pushing deeper inside of you every time, turning your lustful moans into breathless whimpers as he fills you. Rocking your hips you meet his thrusts, his moans become louder as he thrusts faster, causing the warmth in your belly to grow.

Driven by pure passion Faramir closes his eyes, parting his lips from yours as he moves at a relentless pace. Your loud moans of pleasure uncontrollable as suddenly you feel the heat within you explode and spread through your entire body as you feel Faramir release his own warmth inside of you, yelling breathlessly, collapsing on top of you. Both of you panting as he continues to kiss you all over making you smile and giggle in bliss. He pauses for only for a moment to look you in the eye and say with an awestruck look on his face, "I love you. So very much, my Lady." Faramir kisses you once more on the neck and looks up at you again to add, "And I always will." He rolls over onto his side and pulls you along with him, wrapping you inside his warm embrace as you both drift off into sleep you whisper to him, "I love you always and forever, my love". You hear a low chuckle coming from him as he kisses your neck tenderly.


End file.
